S
S&S Munitions is a weapons manufacturer in Borderlands. Their weapons have greater magazine sizes and deeper tech pools than most other manufacturers, and slightly increased damage, at the expense of having long reload times. S&S utilizes a black and yellow finish on their guns to distinguish them from the competition. Products S&S manufacturers assault shotguns, machine guns, machine pistols, repeaters, and semi-auto sniper rifles. The following are produced by S&S. Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Knoxx's Gold (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only.) Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Draco (Bug - Will never be called "Draco" in-game. Will appear as a non-legendary support machine gun with a unique incendiary accessory shaped like a Deathly accessory mounted under the barrel.) *Machine Pistol - Thanatos *Repeater Pistol - Gemini *Shotgun - S&S Crux *Sniper Rifle - Orion Class Mods: *Hunter - Gunslinger, Ranger, Truxican Wrestler (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only). *Siren - Plaguebearer, Tempest *Soldier - Commando, Support Gunner, Gunman S&S Loyalty (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only) Grenade Mods: *Sticky - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Acid Burst, Wave, Nova weapons: *Combat Rifle - Serpens (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only.) Weapon Tiers *S&S Revised = Level 13 - 21 *S&S Upgraded = Level 22 - 30 *S&S Enhanced = Level 31 - 39 *S&S Faultless = Level 40 - 47 *S&S Perfect = Level 48+ Quotes *"If you find your gun just doesn't hold enough bullets, then S&S has the solution: more bullets! All S&S guns have extended magazines!" - Marcus' Gun Vending Machine *"The S&S philosophy is: Tech + Ammo Capacity = I win!" - Marcus' Gun Vending Machine *"Reload: (verb) Something you do after your target is dead" - S&S Munition posters seen in Krom's Canyon *"Having the largest clip sizes around is just one example of how S&S munitions merge smart design and high technology." - S&S Munition posters seen in Krom's Canyon. *"S&S Munitions. Bullets to spare, butchering barrels of death... And cute yellow paint jobs!" (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"What's yellow and carries a lot of bullets? S&S Munitions knows." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"S&S Munitions ... for smart and practical, buy S&S." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot'')'' *"S&S Munitions ... because running out of bullets is just plain stupid." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) Notes *S&S guns always have larger magazines than other manufacturers. For example, the Vladof Revolution is famous for its large magazine, whereas any high-quality S&S Support Machine gun has a magazine size of 90-120 easily. *The S&S Crux shares the name of the Maliwan Crux, which may be intended but is most likely an overlooked technical error that Gearbox made in writing the game data. The S&S Crux appears to be correctly named, while the game data indicates that the Maliwan legendary shotgun is intended to be named "Maliwan Plague". *The Draco is a highly effective incendiary Support MG and is absolutely devastating against equal or slightly higher level bandits or enemies weak against fire. Due to a technical error, its unique legendary title does not appear and the Draco will appear as a generic purple quality machine gun, though it still benefits from its Accessory-part effects. *S&S machine guns can be particularly useful for Roland, as his magazine boosting skills (overload and assault), both increase ammo cap, and then other COMs can boost both magazine size directly and add to the Overload skill. This, combined with high-leveled Impact and Metal Storm, allow the Soldier to fire an uninterrupted stream of firepower. *Bandits have put S&S Munitions out of business on Pandora and S&S weapons don't make an appearance in Borderlands 2. ** Likewise, the Scavs make weapons with similar features to both S&S and those made by Pandoran Bandits in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. * A radio commercial in ''Borderlands 3'' reveals that S&S Munitions has been rebranded as S&S Accessories. It is responsible for the colored beams of light that mark every piece of loot that drops, which seem to turn on and off when items are dropped and picked up. Trivia *S&S Munitions follows a naming scheme based heavily on celestial objects and constellations. For example, the Orion (Orion 'The Hunter' being a well-known star constellation). *The weapons on the in-game S&S poster have apparently extended clips but their colors don't match S&S ones (No yellow-style signature). uk:S&S Амуніція ru:Вооружение S&S fr:S&S Munitions (Borderlands) Category:Manufacturers Category:S&S Munitions